Noah Clan Returns
by NeoGamer93
Summary: Everyone thought them dead, well they were wrong now the Noah clan has returned and they have there eye on a certain blonde haired ninja
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares or Memories

**Disclaimer i don't own naruto or d gray man**.

October 10, the day the kyuubi was sealed in to a new born infant. That infants name was Naruto Uzumaki, son of the famed fourth hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The two most powerful ninjas the leaf village has ever seen. It was on this night that they sacrificed themselves to save both the village and there child. With his last breath Minato asked the third hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi that the village see Naruto as the hero he is, alas with the villagers stricken with grief over the lost family members they see Naruto as the Kyuubi reborn. The third was forced to pass a law that none of the older generation could speak of the events of that night under punishment of death. This did little to help naruto as they ignored him beat him and on occasion try to finish what the fourth could not. As the years go by we see naruto grow up in hatred but he doesn't let it consume him. But soon an event unforeseen by anyone. Soon the Noah will walk the earth once more.

October 10th 15 years after the kyuubi attack we find a 15 year old young man that has spiky blonde hair with whisker like birthmark on both his cheeks. He is 5'5" tall with tan skin and bright blue eyes, he wears a orange and black jumpsuit with orange pants and black shinobi sandals,he also has a kunai holster tied to his right leg and across his forehead is his leaf village head band. Right now he is currently training in an open training ground working on his endurance and stamina by running laps around the training ground.

"hah hah hah OK I'm done with my daily laps now to see how I fair in taijutsu the toads trained me in". With that Naruto summoned 10 shadow clones to fight. As they got started the first clone came in straight at Naruto, who sidestepped the clone and kicked him to the ground which dispelled the clone soon two clones came in with a pincer maneuver which naruto dodged by leaping backwards avoiding the two clones, after which he takes out two kunai and throws them at the clones dispelling them. With that done the next three clone try to rush naruto again only to be blinded by a flash tag tied to a kunai naruto threw at the clones that recently dispelled, with them blinded naruto rushed in and clothe line and dispelled two while the last clone was taken out by naruto headbutting him which dispelled another 3 clone the last 4 clone tried hiding to regroup and plan there next move but because naruto could sense them they couldn't sneak up on him. In a Last ditch effort to beat Naruto they all attack him from all sides but it didn't work as Naruto dodged the clone coming from the right grabbed the clone by the arm and shoulder tossed the clone into the clone coming from the left soon the only clones left were the one in front and the one behind Naruto when the front one rushed forward to hit Naruto who ducked and punching the one behind him and dispelled that clone with only one left which went at it with naruto trading blows until Naruto was able to find an opening and sweep kicked the clone to the ground and dispelled. With that naruto training was done for today. As he noticed that it was starting to get dark so he head on home. Little did he know he was being watched by a couple of gray skin people the first was a young teenage girl with dark colored hair which were spiky at the top and sides she wore a light purple button up shirt and dark pants, this was road the dream Noah. Next to her is her uncle tyki he is a young man in his early 20 and also has gray skin his hair is also dark but it is slicked back he wears a Formal dress suit which is black in color and has a cane in his right hand and a top hat on his head the last person with them is the leader him self the millennium earl he has light grey skin long pointed ears a big grin is always on his face, his body is rotund yet he is light on his feet he wears a huge white jacket and dark slacks to finish the look he also has a top had that is slightly bigger than tyki.

"So this is the one to be the next addition to the Noah, doesn't seem like much". Said Road.

"Ah but Looks can be deceiving my dear Road, yes he is the next Noah to awaken finally we will have the family back together after so long". Said the Earl.

"For now though just observe him and if he shows signs of having the stigma of the Noah upon his forehead you are to appear before him to explain what is happening to him and ease him into joining us understand" said the Earl.

"Yes Lord Millennium" replied both Road and Tyki.

So with there orders being given they continue to follow naruto back to his home where he is soundly sleeps until he starts to toss and turn in his bed.

(Naruto's dream)

 _It was chaos there was smoke,fire and dead bodies everywhere. Naruto didn't know where he was since he has never seen the place he's in right now but strangely feels like he has been here before. All around him he can hear the sounds of battle going on against some kind of demons both in the air and on the ground. The people fighting the demons wore strange uniforms which consisted of black coats with silver lining and a pin apon the left side of the chest of said jacket. As he watches he sees a silver haired young man with a missing arm and a huge sword in his right hand and a clown type mask on his race. Then he sees a red hair boy about the same age as the silver haired boy with a giant hammer swings it with ease like it weighed nothing. Then there was this older looking man that used his very teeth to fight along with a tall man with long dark blue hair with a sword fighting the demons. I don't really know why but I just knew that they were what was called exorcists members of the black order organization. There goal was to protect humanity from the demons called akuma and stop the Noah clan and there leader the Millennium Earl. But for some reason I found myself siding not with the exorcists but with the Noah clan and the Earl. What really scared me was the fact that I readily accepted this fact without a second thought. Soon I felt myself wake up from this nightmare if it can be called that since it felt real like I was actually there. But if so why do I feel that it is something that I am remembering now. Could there be something else about myself that I have yet to discover? Well best to keep it to myself for now until I can do some research on this hopefully I'll find something in the history of the world before the time of the sage of the six paths._

Little does naruto know that what he will discover is something even he can't believe, for you see as he experienced the memory of the last battle between the black order organization and the Noah clan his skin turned ash colored gray and the stigma appeared across his forehead only to disappear apon his awakening. Road and Tyki saw what happened and couldn't believe that the memories had started already. Apon seeing the blood on Naruto's face they decided to clean the blood off and apon Naruto's awakening went off to report the events to the Earl, apon hearing that the memories had begun he tasked Road to make contact as soon as naruto was alone and explain that his condition is the result of his Noah genes awakening if need be she was to bring him to the Earl for further answer's. Soon the Noah clan will be complete.

 **There's chapter 1 of my new fanfic review and stay tuned for the next chapter NeoGamer93 Out. Also vote on the poll for this story on which Noah naruto should be the Noah of wrath or a new noah in general.**


	2. Chapter 2: Research

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or -Man.**

Naruto awoke the next morning thinking about the dream he had. 'Man what was that about? It seemed so real that I feel that it's more than just a dream, like it's a memory. But I have never been to anywhere like that, what could this mean'? Thought Naruto as he got off the bed to get ready. 'Well theres no other way than to check the history section of the library to see if any info can be found'. Thought Naruto as he left the apartment, unaware that he's being followed.

'Its strange that the Noah genes are starting to become active,but the question is which of the Noah is he? What will Skin the wrath of Noah died trying to stop the exorcist on Edo but I'm not sure if this Naruto character is his replacement or if he is a new Noah. Best to keep an eye out to find out'. Thought Road as she followed Naruto.

Soon Naruto reaches the library where he looks up the history of the elemental nations before the sage of the six paths time. Alas the search doesnt go well as the history doesn't mention anything about the war he saw in his dream, disheartened he leaves the library and heads to the hokage monument to think about what he does next. 'Well that didn't help at all, how am I going to find anything about my dream if there's no history before the sage of the six paths time. I mean it not like I could just ask someone about this, since I don't know how far back in history that dream was I doubt anyone who can tell me what happened are even alive anymore. Sigh oh well I guess I'll see if anything else occurs like that dream'. Thought Naruto as he look out into the village, still unaware of the person watching him.

'Guess I better introduce myself since this is a perfect time to do so'. Thought Road as she approaches Naruto, who hears her footsteps and turns around to see who it was.

"Who are you"? Asked Naruto as he takes in the young girls appearance, she has spiky purple hair her skin is a healthy pale, she has dark violet colored eyes she is wearing a white long sleeved dress with frills on the front and a long red ribbon tied around her neck that reaches her waist, she is wearing a dark and light purple striped skirt with white frills in it and light and dark stripped stockings with black shoes, to Naruto she seemed like an angel, because he had not seen such a beautiful girl before.

"I'm Road Kamelot from the Noah Clan". Said Road as she watches him for his reaction.

"You're from the Noah Clan! Then you were there that day with the Millenium Earl". Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes as he now has someone he thought to have been dead.

"Ahh I see that you recall the dream you had or should I say the memory of the old Noah of the past". Said Road.

"Memory? What are you talking about? How could I have a memory of a place far before I was born that I have never seen before"? Asked Naruto

"That's because the memory is of the past Noah whos genes are within you, you see when a Noah dies the memory and what they represented as Noah are stored in the genes of the one who is selected by God to be the next Noah". Said Road.

"So that dream I had last night was me seeing what my predecessor saw before his death"? Asked Naruto.

"Yes that was the memory of the last Noah before you, but as to which Noah you are to represent in the clan is still unknown. You see each of us are the apostle of God since he allowed Noah to live During what is known as the Great Flood from a time long before any of us came to be, with each of us having a different aspect of Noah take me for example I am the Dream of Noah". Said Road.

"So I am to be the next Noah"? Asked Naruto.

"Yes you are the next apostle chosen by God Himself". Said Road.

"But why me? I'm nothing special hell most of my life has been a clusterfuck since I can remember what with having a demon sealed in me since birth and all the villagers either try to kill me or just flat out ignore me, why would God choose me to be an apostle"? Asked Naruto.

"I don't really know, no one knows why we are chosen only that we are". Said Road.

"How many apostles of Noah are there and what can I expect to happen to me"? Asked Naruto.

"Well right now we only have 12 apostles out of the 14 that complete the Noah Clan, the two Missing Noah are the Fourteeth Noah and the Wrath of Noah, with you being either one as we have yet to see just whos memory you're remembering, as to what will happen to you it's nothing major you'll still be you just with the powers of the Noah you represent and a change in appearance". Said Road.

"When you say a change in appearance what exactly do you mean"? Asked Naruto.

"This is what I mean". Said Road as her skin turns gray with her eyes changing from dark violet to golden amber and the stigma of the Noah Clan appears across her forehead."This is the true form of the Noah Clan, once the memory of the Noah you are to represent are completely unlocked you'll be able to take this form and switch back if you desire or if you want to just blend in". Said Road as she returns to her human form.

"I guess I don't have a choice whether to join or not huh"? Asked Naruto.

"Not really once chosen it can't be undone, I'm afraid once you become a Noah that's what you'll be until your death". Said Road.

"Oh well at least I'll have what I've always wanted even if it's not by choice". Said Naruto.

"what's that"? Asked Road.

"A family". Said Naruto.

"Heh yea we're one big family, well I better get going I have to report back to the Earl, see you soon Naruto". Said Road as she summoned her door to return to the ark.

"Yea see you soon Road and thanks". Said Naruto as she leaves with the door disappearing after it closed.

'Gods apostles the Noah Clan could they be the family I have wanted for so long and which Noah am I going to represent, i better keep this to myself for I fear how my friends would react to this'. Thought Natuto as he started heading home to rest and think how this will change his life.

After leaving Naruto and returning to the ark Road sees Tyki Mikk read a book, and the Millenium Earl in a rocking chair knitting.

"I'm back" said Road as she sits in a chair by the table in the room.

"Welcome back" said Tyki.

"Welcome back my child did you have fun today"? Asked the Earl.

"Yes I did also I have made contact with our soon to be family member". Said Road.

"Oh that's good was there anything that still needs to be told to him"? Asked Tyki as he continues to read while paying attention to Road.

"Not really I just explained about our family and what would happen to him, as well as explain what he is to become". Said Road.

"Ahh excellent Road, was there anything to give us an idea of which apostle he is to represent"? Asked the Earl.

"Sadly no, nothing has shown to be able to determine which one he is, but it's still too so to tell, I'll keep an eye on him just incase something happens that could show us which Noah he will become. I hope it's not the fourteenth though, if he is hopefully he won't be like the original fourteenth, that traitor". Said Road.

Yea let's hope that if he is the new fourteenth that nothing bad occurs". Said Tyki.

"Now Now my children lets not let our past experience shape how we treat our next addition to the family, less he feel unwelcome when the time comes, regardless of which Noah he represents he is still our brother". Said the Earl.

"Yes Lord Millenium". Said Tyki and Road.

"Good, now Road I want you to continue keeping an eye on Naruto and alert me when the time comes to bring him into the family. Tyki I need you to take a few Akuma with you and scout the village discreetly see if any innocence has appeared or if you see an exorcist in the village if either show up and the opportunity presents itself you are to deal with the situation accordingly and if you happen to see Naruto by himself or with Road you are to present yourself to him, understood". Said the Earl.

"Yes my Lord, I Understand". Said Tyki.

'Heh soon the family will be together and this time history will be different where we once failed we will succed. Time to set the stage, what will you do now exorcist after all you have enjoyed your peace long enough, it's time for war to begin anew'. Thought the Earl as he awaits the coming of the new Noah.

 **Theres chapter 2 of Noah's return road has contacted naruto and told him about the Noah what will happen to the blonde when the time to join the clan comes? Please read and review and vote for which Noah he should represent. NeoGamer93 out.**


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or D Gray Man**

 **Thanks to all those who voted on which Noah Naruto should be which will be revealed is this chapter please read and review.**

It was the day after Naruto met Road and having been told what the dream was about. Now Naruto wonders if he will be able to choose to stay among his friends or if he will have to abandon them and his dream of being Hokage since he will become part of the Noah clan.

'Man I still can believe that I was chosen by god to be part of the Noah clan, I just hope this doesn't interfere with my life' thought Naruto as he walks through the village with the villagers glaring and giving him hateful looks.

'Sigh nothing changes around here, some times I feel like nothing ever will so long as I'm around here. Makes becoming a Noah all the more enticing but then what about my friends I feel like I'll be abandoning them if I do join them, but like Road said I can't just choose not to join since according to her it's irreversible once it starts, well nothing I can do about it now'. Thought Naruto as he continues walking.

As he walks, Road is a nearby roof watching Naruto as he goes about his day, wondering when the time will come for the Noah in Naruto to awaken. As she does this her uncle Tyki. "Hey there Road anything happened so far with our soon to be brother". Asked Tyki as he sits by her. "Hey Tyki, no nothing yet he's just been walking around so far let's hope that soon enough he'll awaken". Said Road as they both continue to observe Naruto. "Well I've ordered the Akuma to search around for innocence or any Exorcist in the village so far nothing has turned up" said Tyki as he lays back to relax on the roof.

"Hmm well not much goes on around these Ninja Villages that isn't strange you know, in any case lets hope nothing wrong happens anyway I'm off it seems that Naruto has decided on his next destination, want to come along and see what happens"? Asked Road as she prepares a door way.

"I guess so I have nothing else to do" said Tyki as they go through the doorway.

After a while of walking Naruto decided to head over to the training grounds where he sees Kakashi and Sakura. "Hey guys" greeted Naruto as he nears them. "Oh hey Naruto" greeted Sakura as Kakashi Nods in greeted. "So Sakura you up for a little spar"? Asked Naruto. "Sure, let go" said Sakura as she gets into her stance as does Naruto. With that they started the spar with Sakura charging Naruto as she molds chakra into her fist, sensing the power coming from the punch as she nears him, he dodges to the left just as he does Sakuras punch causes a Hugh crater on the ground where he was. After landing Naruto creates a few shadow clones and charges Sakura along with his clones where in an amazing display of speed Sakura is able to defeat the clones, Noticing that her teammate has disappeared she starts searching for him only for him to throw some shurikens from where he was hiding, hearing the projectiles cut throw the air Sakura ducks to avoid them and now know where he is runs toward the tree he's in and with her chakra enhanced Fist punches the tree causing it to fall and Naruto to jump to safety, but as soon as he lands he senses something within him pulse causing him to fall on his knee and holds his head in pain. Unaware of this Sakura takes the opportunity to subdue Naruto. Little does anyone know is that both Road and Tyki have been watching the match since it began.

"Oh, well would you look at that it seems Naruto is starting to awaken maybe well be able to see which of the Noah he's becoming"said Tyki as he watches closely along with Road.

"Yea I bet Lord Millenium will be pleased to know about our soon to be brother coming home finally" said Road.

Just as Sakura gets close to subdue Naruto she Grapples him toward the ground unaware of the concequences of doing this. 'AHHHH what's going on? Why do I feel like my insides are being ripped apart'!? Thought Naruto in pain just as Sakura grapples him where he suddenly feels a great anger overtake him where he forcefully breaks her hold, as he does he grabs her arm and slams his elbow into it breaking her arm, "AHHHHHH NARUTO WH-WHY DID YOU JUST DO THAT"!? Yelled Sakura in pain but Naruto doesn't respond he just continues mercilessly attacking her still under the influence of anger to the point where he creates a giant rasengan intending to end her life when Kakashi knocks Naruto away, "That's enough Naruto I don't know what gotten into you but you've gone too far" said Kakashi as he stands in front of Sakura protectively when he sees Naruto get up and still overcome with anger charges Kakashi where he prepares to defend himself when another pulse goes through Naruto causing him to falter and fall to his knees as he comes to his senses, "Ugh... What.. What happened"? Asked Naruto as he looks up and sees Sakura holding her broken arm in pain. "SAKURA WHAT HAPPENED"!? Asked/Yelled Naruto as he runs over to them or tries to at least. "YOU HAPPENED YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING THROUGH YOU DAMN HEAD"!? Yelled Sakura. "WH-what I did that? No I couldn't have you know I would never hurt you like that right"? Asked Naruto as he attempts to get closer. "YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, YOUR JUST LIKE THE VILLAGERS DESCRIBED A DEMON I CAN'T BELIEVE I FELL FOR YOUR INNOCENT RUSE"! Yelled Sakura as she got up with Kakashi's help and headed to the hospital leaving Naruto alone ignoring his fragile state. 'I can't believe she would say that after all we've been through' thought Naruto in sadness and hatred because of this the Noah genes in him begin to awaken causing pain to ripple through his body ' Ahhh not again' thought Naruto. As this happens both Road and Tyki after getting over the shock of seeing Naruto lose his senses. "Wow did you see that never before has anyone who goes through the awakening have ever been violent just in pain". Said Tyki with Road being just as surprised as he was. "Yea I know but now we should let the Earl know about our brothers awakening, I'll stay here since I'm the only one he knows you go tell the Earl". Said Road as Tyki nods and uses Roads doorway to inform the Earl. As soon as he leaves Road gets closer to Naruto as he holds his head as the pain intensifies as his skin turns gray and the stigma of the Noah appears on his forehead as his headband is pulled off to show it as this happens all of the Noah's memories are being completed with the final one appears. _It was a rocky terrain the battlefield as I see this guy dressed as an Exorcist with a sword being his weapon I know that I have to either stall him enough for this level of the ark to be deleted or just kill him myself soon enough the battle begins and I use abilities and power I know I don't have yet as I finally have him near death I myself am struck down and I find myself happy knowing that I have succeeded regardless that I have lost my life._ "Ugh well that was unpleasant" said Naruto as he gets up to show that along with the stigma and grey skin he also has golden amber eyes and that his hair has lost its spikyness and has become wavy and dark in color and his whisker marks have also gone along with his baby fat leaving a very attractive young man, as he stands up he sees Road. "Ah road nice to see you again I guess I'm finally one of you huh"? Said Naruto as he slicks his hair back and changes his jumpsuit into a black suit and his sandlers into shoes. "Yes welcome to the family Naruto Uzumaki do you know which Noah you are"? Asked road curious to know. "Yes I have the Memories of Skin Bolic the Wrath of Noah along with his abilities and power" said Naruto. "That's great now the family is complete now come the Millenium Earl would like to meet you" said Road as she opens the gateway to the Earl's ark.

After going into the gateway the appear in a room with the Earl sitting in a rocking chair with Tyki by his side.

"I'm back lord Millenium and I have brought our lost brother". Said Road.

"Ahh well done Road and I see that he's been cleaned up that's good, tell me my boy which Noah are you"? Asked the Millenium Earl

"I'm the new Wrath of Noah Lord Millenium" said Naruto as he bows.

"Ahh excellent now the family is complete I would introduce you to the others but they are still out looking for innocence and Exorcists I hope you understand". Said the Earl.

"That's ok but I do have one question what about my friends I have this feeling that I will need to abandon them". Said Naruto.

"Sadly yes you will have to abandon them, normally I would suggest having Akuma kill them but I'll make an exception consider it my welcoming gift to you our new brother". Said the Earl.

"Thank you my lord, but what will you have me do now"? Asked Naruto.

"For now just take some time to adjust to your new life also I recommened making yourself dissapear from the village". Said the Earl with that Naruto left asking Road to come along.

Once back in the village both Naruto and Road take their human forms and head into the village residential district and Narutos home, once there Naruto writes a letter to Tsunade with the Necklace he won from her when they first met explaining the situation minus being a Noah and joining the Earl after that he drops the letter off at the Hokages tower after which he sets off the tags he place at his house before leaving with Road Not to be seen for sometime.

 **Thats chapter 3 sorry if it was short I just wanted to show which Noah he was going to be. Now the question is how will everyone take Naruto being gone? Please rate and review, NeoGamer93 out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Absence

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or D grey man.**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter with the Noah returns before I begin I'm sure some of you are wondering who Naruto will be paired with well here's the thing I plan on having him paired with Road but I will put up a poll after posting this chapter the choices will be either the single pairing or a harem story. Now as to my other stories I have not abandon them I just have been more focused on some more than others I'll update those as soon as I can any ideas are welcome for any who want to help keep in mind that I may or may not use your ideas but help is appreciated none the less. Now on with this story.**

Its been a month since he left and in that month Naruto has been introduced to the rest of the family of Noah who have accepted him with open arms, it's also been a month since he was last seen in Konoha and since his absence the village has not been the same.

Tsunade the fifth Hokage of the leaf village has had a really hard month ever since Naruto left the letter addressed to her. During that month everything just wasn't the same and she misses the gaki since she view him like her little brother figure. 'Sigh where are you gaki? Since you've left it seems like the village has died a little, I just hope you have found the peace you've wanted for so long'. Thought Tsunade as she hold the Necklace that she had given Naruto when they first met all those years ago as she recalls the letter he left with it.

 _ **Dear Baa-Chan**_

 _ **Im writing this letter to inform you that I have decided to leave the village, I just couldn't take the hate of the villagers anymore and I fear that what I did to Sakura may happen again. So I leave this as my last words to you please don't try to find me for I fear that I may not be the same person you remember, thank you for all that you have done for me.**_

 _ **Signed N.U.**_

Though he had asked her not to search for him she couldn't just let him go so in secret she had given all his friends the mission to search and bring back their missing comrade.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Having called the teams in for a secret mission Tsunade prepares herself for what's to come. One by one the teams arrive with everyone looking in perfect health aside from Sakura who still had her arm in a cast from being broken._

 _"Now that you are all here I have some grave news" started Tsunade as she prepares to drop the bomb on them. "Regretably Naruto has left the village" said Tsunade, not soon after saying that everyone was left in shock, well everyone except Sakura who just scoffed and said "good riddance to that demon"._

 _"Sakura how can you say that, isn't he your friend and teammate"? Asked her best friend Ino._

 _"Do you not see what that bastard did to me just look at my arm"!? Yelled Sakura._

 _"Just because of a mistake that I'm sure he regrets you think he's a demon? I mean yea he has the Kyuubi sealed in him since birth but he's still just the same old Knucklehead we grew up with". Said Ino._

 _"Whatever you guys can do what you want I don't care and I don't want any part of this" said Sakura as she leaves ignoring the others who call out to her._

 _"Well I guess she's made her choice, regardless let's get back to the matter at hand, aside from calling you all here to tell you about this I have a secret mission for you all, as of now you guys are on the S rank mission to be on the look out for our missing gaki, understood". Said Tsunade as she got to the main point of this meeting._

 _"Hai" said the teams as they all have one goal in mind bring back their wayward Comrade._

Since then whenever they were out on regular missions they have been looking for Naruto but so far Nothing as turned up. 'I hope your still alive out there Naruto, I really miss having you around and all your friends are worried about you'. Thought Tsunade as she got started on her paperwork.

As this was going on far from the village a young blond haired man sneezed. 'Hmm someone must be thinking about me'. The young man thought as he continued to walk among the villagers as he does he suddenly heads down an ally where he sees a random villager waiting for something. "Greetings lord Naruto I have come to inform you that the Earl has summoned the Family for dinner". Said the disguised Akuma.

"Thank you for informing me now continue your search for the Innocence and Exorcists". Said Naruto as he continues down the ally as his clothes changes as he does just as he reaches the other end he sees Road waiting for him. "Good evening Road ready to go"? Asked Naruto. "Good evening Naruto yea I'm ready, best not keep the others waiting". Said Road as she opens a door way to the ark.

"Ahh welcome Naruto, Road". Said the Earl who is sitting at the head of the table with the others siting also at the table. From left to right of the Earl is Tryde the Judge of Noah, Tyki the Pleasure of Noah, Sheril Kamelot Road's Father and Tyki's Brother the Desire of Noah, Wisely Kamelot the Wisdom of Noah, Feedler the Corrosion of Noah, Mercym the Pity of Noah, after him are two empty seats one for Naruto himself with him beating the Wrath of Noah and Road Kamelot the dream of Noah, after her is Jasdero and Devit the Jasdevi twins and the Bonds of Noah, Lulu Bell the Lust of Noah and finally Mightra the Ability of Noah.

After siting down at the table the Family begins to eat their dinner as they converse. "So my children the time for our debut has finally arrived, with the Family back together we can now begin our plans on destroying the world". Said The Earl.

"That's excellent news my Lord how do you plan to proceed" asked Sheril as he continues eating.

"For now we'll just have our Akuma scout around the villages in search of our enemies and the 'Heart'". Said the Earl.

"Now that that's settled I'll need you all to also seek out any possible location of unattained Innocence and destroy them, I have the Akuma waiting on each of you so take your pick of the bunch". Said the Earl.

"Yes Lord Millenium" the family responded, with that they continued eating and conversing about random thing with each other. As soon as dinner was over everyone started leaving but Naruto had wanted to ask the Earl Something. "Hey Lord Millenium can I talk to you in private" asked Naruto. "Of course my dear boy what's on your mind"? Asked The Earl. "Well you see I was wondering what happened to the Nine Tailed Fox that I had sealed inside of me? Ever since my awakening as a Noah I haven't felt his influence nor have I heard him speak to me anymore". "Ahh about that I was hoping to surprise you but I guess nows a good time as any when you go choose the Akuma come to me and I'll explain what happened". Said the Earl. With that they both left to do their own thing.

The next day with everyone already having picked the Akuma of their choice Naruto is with the Earl already having chosen his own group of Akuma. "Ok Naruto this is what happened upon your awakening into the clan being just the soul of its formal self it seems that by becoming a Noah the Nine tailed fox had its soul automatically in habit an empty Akuma body over the lat month it's been out killing to its hearts content and has soon become a rare type of level 3, come in now" said the Earl as a armored Fox with Nine tails come into the room. Seeing this caused Naruto to widen his eyes "Ky-Kyuubi is that really you"? Asked Naruto. "Yes kit though I had not expected this I am grateful that I have my freedom again". Said Kyuubi. "Well congratulations on your freedom, but I got a question well two actually, What is your Name? Since I know that Kyuubi is just a title it seems and do you want to join me in causing a little death and destruction"? Said Naruto with a smirk that is matched by Kyuubi. "Thought you'd never ask, and the names Kurama". Said the now named Kurama. "Thank you lord Millenium now if you don't mind I'm heading out to start my search". Said Naruto. "Very well Naruto report if anything happens". Said the Earl with Naruto nodding in agreement as he leaves the ark.

After Leaving the ark Naruto finds himself in the land of Waves. "Ahh it's been such a long time since I've been here. Ok everyone start scouting the village now remember the bridge builder Tazuna and his family are to be left alone and should you feel the need to kill be discrete if you can't that's fine now go and inform me if any Innocence is found or if an Exorcist is in the village". With that all the disguised Akuma entered the village and stated their search. With that Naruto enters the village having taken his human form unaware of the group of ninjas that he wish weren't there at the moment.

Team Kurenai had been given the mission to help the wave village from bandit attacks. Having been dealt with they decided to stay a few days to enjoy the sights before heading back. As they walk around the village they look around at the buildings around them when Hinata sees someone she doubted she would see again. 'Sigh I wish I could have told Naruto how I felt about him maybe then he wouldn't have left'. Thought the Hyuuga heiress sadly as she and her team continue walking when she sees something or rather someone. "GASP guys look there's Naruto"! Exclaimed Hinata in shock causing everyone to look and sure enough it's him. "Heh score one for the best tracking team of our generation" said Kiba with a smirk. "alright team before we do anything I'll send the Hokage a letter stating that we've found him, for now we do nothing just in case he decides to leave again". Said Kurenai as the team agrees and goes about their business like they didn't see him. 'Just you wait Naruto we'll bring you back home to where you belong'. Thought Hinata.

A week has passed since then and the reply from Tsunade cam in.

 _ **Good work team Kurenai sadly I can't send another team with them being out on missions themselves, but you have the go to approach Naruto and bring him back use of force is authorized bring him home at any cost.**_

"Well team we have out orders lets bring him home" said Kurenai with that her team went to find Naruto.

After searching for an hour they find him in a clearing seeming to just finished training.

"NARUTO" yelled team Kurenai surprising Naruto.

"Huh what are you doing here"!? Asked Naruto as he sees some of his friends.

"We're here to bring you back to the village now just come quietly" said Kurenai.

"Sigh I told Tsunade not to send anyone to find me but I guess it can't be help, look I'm sorry but I can't go back to the village". Said Naruto as he stated walking away.

"Stop Naruto if you won't come willingly then we've got no choice but to bring you in by force". Said Kurenai as she and her team get into fighting positions.

"Fine then if thats the way it has to be" said Naruto as he drops his human form shocking the team as they see his true form.

"What happened to you Naruto". Asked Kiba as they take in Narutos Noah form.

"Nothing dog breath just a new form I've been given when I became a Noah, now enough talk let's gets this over with.

With that the fight Started if you can even call it that, since being the Wrath of Noah he had gained all of Skin's vilifies and powers so it come as no surprise that he defeated the team so easily but not to the point of death. The only one still conscious was Hinata.

"N-na-naruto why are you so adamant about not returning to the village"? Asked Hinata as she fought to stay conscious.

"I'm sorry Hinata but I'm with my new family now please understand that what I have become forbids me from staying in the village anymore just take solace that I will never betray the leaf and that I shall charesh the bonds we had, gives my regards to Tsunade". Said Naruto as he starts walking away.

"Sob... NA-RUTO PLEASE COME BACK EVERYONE MISSES YOU I MISS YOU PLEASE"! Screamed Hinata as she starts to lose consciousness.

'Sigh I'm sorry everyone but this is for the best I hope this shows Tsunade not to send anyone else after me though knowing her she just might do it regardless'. Thought Naruto as he continued walking back to the village. After getting to the village and foregoing taking his human form where he sees road on a nearby rooftop where he joins her.

"Hey Road" said Naruto as he sits next to her.

"Hey Naruto anything new happened"? Asked Road.

"Nothing much though I now have to worry about my old friends trying to take me back to the village" said Naruto as he watches the villagers go about their day.

"Well that's a problem what are you going to do"? Asked Road as she lays down to relax.

"For now I'm just going to try to convince them that I can't go back whenever they try taking me back". Said Naruto. "What about you any luck on finding Innocence"? Asked Naruto.

"Nah none have come along but I still have some Akuma searching, what about you"? Asked Road.

"Ehh about the same but what can you do"? Asked Naruto, with that they just relax for a bit.

"Lord Naruto! Lord Naruto come quick we've found something"! Said an Akuma.

"Hmm what did you find"? Asked Naruto as he sits up along with Road having her interest peaked.

"Come you just have to see it". Said the Akuma.

"Sigh alright let's go, wanna come along Road"? Asked Naruto with Road accepting having nothing better to do, with that the follow the Akuma toward a place Naruto Knew all too well.

"Ok why did you bring us to a gravesite Akuma"? Asked Road.

"It's not just some gravesite Road, this gravesite has the two people I had learned my nindo from, Zabuza a former member of the Mists seven swordsman and his adopted son Haku the ice user I had met them on my first real ninja mission in this very village. After explaining it to her Naruto asked the Akuma why they were there.

"Look at the sword my Lord I felt a strange energy source coming from it and upon trying to touch it my hand got burned" said the Akuma as he showed them its hand.

"Hmm what do you think Road? Is this the cause of Innocence? Asked Naruto.

"Has to be since only Innocence can destroy the Akuma". Said Road

"Well only one way to find out, I'm sorry Zabuza please Forgive me for what I'm about to do". Said Naruto as he takes the sword and powering a rasengan and infusing it with lightning manages to destroy the sword which reveals a green glowing cube with gear like rings crisscrossing over it.

"Ahh so it really was Innocence well we got lucky that we found it before any Exorcists did, anyway destroy it and we can go inform the earl that this place has been combed since its rare for any place to have more than one Innocence aside from the Exorcists headquarters". Said Road with that Naruto crushed the cube in his hand and watched the particles blow in the wind and calling back the Akuma still in the village and once Road opened her doorway they return to the ark.

"Ahh welcome back my children any news about the 'Heart' or the Exorcists". Asked the Earl.

"No News on the Exorcists but we did find an Innocence cube in the village I was in though if it was the 'Heart' remains to be seen, it's also worth noting that my old village seems to be trying to take me back to the village". Said Naruto.

"Excellent work on finding and destroying the Innocence don't worry if it wasn't the 'Heart' we'll find it soon enough as for your old village taking you back will you need any help"? Asked the Earl.

"No it won't be necessary I can deal with them myself my Lord".

"Hmm very well continue to search for more Innocence my children" said the Earl.

"Of course Lord Millenium" said Naruto and Road as they leave the Earl by himself.

'Everything is going smoothly, it's your move now Exorcists what will you do'? "Heh Heh Heh" chuckled the Earl.

 **Theres chapter 4 of Noah's return now Naruto knows that his friends won't just let him go but will Tsunade take the hint or will she send more of his friends stay tuned and remember to vote on my new poll and review. NeoGamer93 out.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto or d grey man.**

 **Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter of the Noah returns.**

 **First I'm going to do something I've seen a few of you authors do in your stories by answering reviews.**

 **For those of you who enjoy the story so far thanks for the support.**

 **Now to the questions in the reviews**

 **The guest: you have asked if Naruto will be able to use lightning with out transforming. The answer is yes he will and he will have any lightning based attacks he's seen. As for his friend all minus Sakura will miss him and try to bring him home. Why is Naruto calm when he's the wrath of Noah? I have him being calm since he has grown up in hate and it didn't bother him but if anyone he cares about like his new family he will easily be overtaken yet still in control of his anger think of it like hoe Naruto reacted when he thought Hinata was killed by pain as he goes to eight tailed state it will be something like that. As for the pairing I'll admit that I do like the AllenxRoad pairing but in canon it's one sided so I decided to have Naruto be her love interest though it won't happen until he rescues her from danger as cliche as that is, but if you have a better way to go about it let me know in the reviews.**

 **With that done lets start this new chapter remember to read and review and please vote on my poll for my this story.**

After recovering from their injuries, team Kurenai returned to Konoha to report in.

"So he had refused to come back willingly and when you went to use force he was able to defeat your team and left soon after, correct"? asked tsunade as she looked at team kurenai.

"Yes Hokage sama though before the fight Naruto transformed into something else though he still appeared human he had ash colored skin with amber like eyes I'm not sure what it was though he did say something about becoming a Noah" said Kurenai as she and her team remembered the fight they had against Naruto.

'Whats a Noah more to the point what does this mean for Naruto'? Thought Tsunade as she heared their report. "Sigh very well god job on completed the original mission, don't worry about Naruto well just have to try harder next time take a few days off to recover, dismissed" said Tsunade with that team Kurenai left the Hokages office.

'What is happening to you Naruto'? Thought Tsunade as she looked out the window watching the villagers go about their day.

After leaving the tower team Kurenai went their own ways since Kurenai wanted to relax so she dismissed her team for the day.

"Man, what a mission that was though I do feel glad we found Naruto but I couldn't believe he fought us when all we wanted was to bring him home" said Kiba with akamaru agreeing.

"Ma-Maybe he was thinking that by leaving us he's protecting us" said Hinata though just by looking at her one can see that not being able to bring her crush back home hurt her more then anything.

"Do you really think so Hinata I mean he did seem pretty much adamant on not returning beside if what you say is true why did he fight us then" asked Kiba.

"Well remember he gave us a warning and that he wanted us to leave and when push came to shove he had no other choice but to fight us" said Hinata as they continued walking until they went to their homes with each saying goodbye to each other.

'Sigh Naruto what has happened to you? Why does everything bad happen to you'? Thought Hinata as she walked home. As she does she remembers a song she heard when was a kid and started to sing.

(I dont own my immortal by evanescence)

"Im so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'cause you presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

Theres just too much That time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Ive tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still me

Ive been alone all along

When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me"

As she finished the song Hinata had tears in her eyes wishing that she was like the song described the singer having the one they loved by their side.

'Sob... Na-naruto-Kun if only I had told you how I felt would you have come back with us? Sniff I hope that the next time we meet I'll be able to tell you how I feel' thought Hinata as finally got home.

Its been a week since Naruto had confronted team Kurenai and destroying the innocence since then he's been traveling around the elemental nations searching for any innocence or Exorcists currently he is in Tanzaku Gai.

"Man haven't been here since me and pervy sage came looking for baa chan, heh I wonder how they are doing though I really hope they haven't sent anyone else after me" said Naruto as continued walking soon enough he was contacted by an Akuma.

"Lord Naruto" greeted the Akuma

"Yes what is it" said Naruto

"Lord Tyki Mikk invited you to play cards with him at the casino downtown" said the Akuma.

"alright I'll meet him there continue your search" said Naruto with the Akuma bowing and leaving Naruto alone.

After a bit of walking Naruto Finds the casino where Tyki was.

"Hey Tyki how are things"? Naruto Asked

"Ah Naruto good to see you" said Tyki.

"Good to see you too so how's the search going"? Asked Naruto.

"Nothing new has popped up, what about you"? Asked Tyki

"The same as you so what are we playing"? Asked Naruto

"Poker ever played before"? Asked Tyki.

"Not really I never had time before" said Naruto with that Tyki explained on how to play after that they played for a couple hours winning quite a of money.

"Well that was fun right"? Asked Tyki

"Yeah it was thanks for inviting me to play, anyway do you think we'll find any innocence here"? Asked Naruto.

"Who knows it could be found anywhere you actually lucked out finding that innocence when you did" said Tyki.

"Yeah I guess I was anyway I best be moving on to the next village see ya around Tyki". Said Naruto with Tyki waving goodbye.

After leaving with his group of Akuma Naruto is walking along the road talking with Kurama.

"So how are you enjoying your freedom"? Asked Naruto.

"Very much it feels great to be out" said Kurama "Hmm" said Kurama after a bit of walking having sensed something which Naruto Noticed.

"What's up Kurama"? Asked Naruto.

"I thought I sensed something but I guess it's nothing since just as I sensed it it disappeared anyway where are we heading"? Asked Kurama.

"We're heading to the land of Demons to see if there's any innocence there" said Naruto with that the group make their way to the land of demons.

(In Konoha)

After having finally recovered from her injury Sakura along with Hinata, Neji, and Lee are in Tsunades office. "Good now that your all here it has come to our attention that the priestess of the land of demons is in danger I have sent an advanced group to confront the unknown enemy now I'm sending you four as bodyguards for the priestess understood"? Asked Tsunade.

"Yes lady Tsunade" said the group with their mission given they head out to pack and meet at the gates soon enough they leave and head towards the land of demons.

After traveling for a few hours they decide to make camp.

"So what's been going on with you guys"? asked Sakura.

"Nothing much I'm afraid I've been on missions this whole time with little time to rest right Lee"? Asked Neji.

"Yes but it hasn't been so bad sadly though we still have no idea where Naruto could be now, wait Hinata didn't you and your team find him in your last mission"? Asked Lee

"Yes we did but we weren't able to bring him back he's gotten stronger since we last saw him" said Hinata sadly.

"Hmph good riddance to that demon he's nothing but trouble I will say this now if i ever find him I'll just kill h-" was as far as she got when Hinata had enough of her bad mouthing her crush she bitchslaped Sakura with a jyuken attack sending her into a tree.

"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU SAY THAT"! Yelled Hinata as she continued "After everything he has done for you you spit in his face and resent him just because of an accident I swear that if you even attempt to harm him if we ever find him I will make you regret it do you here me"! Yelled Hinata as she is held back by Neji.

"Why do you care so much about that fucking demon it's not like you actually love him right"? Asked Sakura.

"Yes I do" said Hinata shocking Sakura.

"How can you love him don't you see that he isn't human anymore"? Asked Sakura.

"Your wrong, though his appearance has changed he is still very much human". Said Hinata.

"Whatever lets just get some rest we'll be there soon" said Sakura with that everyone went to sleep with Hinata taking watch.

(With Naruto)

After traveling for a few days he finally made it to the land of demons.

"Alright everyone you know what to do Kurama you're with me" said Naruto

"Well what now"? Asked Kurama.

"Now we wait to see if any of the Akuma find anything" said Naruto

"Well I guess we'll just have to wait" said Kurama.

As they wait Kurama sensed something.

"Hmm well this isn't good" said Kurama getting Narutos attention.

"What up" said Naruto.

Well you going to hate this but I just sensed some of your old friends nearby" said Kurama.

"Sigh just what we don't need" said Naruto.

After that they waited to see if anything changes soon enough one of the Akuma return saying that it had seen this group of people one had pink hair, one with long purple hair another with white eyes and the last was in a green jumpsuit they had been talking to some priestess who had an attitude problems aside from that I think I may have found an innocence but I felt it come from a pin that the priestess wore so I couldn't get close" said the Akuma.

"Well that's just great not only do I have to worry about Sakura, Hinata, Neji and Lee there's no way I can do this without being spotted" said Naruto.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now an encounter is inevitable how are you going to do this"? Asked Kurama.

"I'm just going to see what there doing here then see how I handle this" said Naruto.

(With the Konoha group)

After meeting the priestess they were attacked by the stone army and were forced to leave the temple. After leaving the temple they were attacked by four people who used different elements against them forcing them to seperate and fight them after defeating their enemies they continued toward where the sealed body of moryo was unaware that they were being watched. After getting Shion to the seal she had failed in sealing moryo and was about to die.

"Well no better time than now to do this" said Naruto as he appears between Shion and moryo shocking them. Taking this opportunity he unleashes a huge dark matter blast against Moryo killing him with ease.

"Wh-who are you"? Asked Shion in fright as she watches Naruto approach.

"My Name Is Naruto anyway it's best we leave I think that the volcano became active because of my attack" said Naruto as he and Shion felt the ground shake with that they left the caves where upon exiting they meet the Konoha group who are shocked to see who was with Shion.

"NARUTO" shouted the group.

"Well shit here I was hoping to avoid an encounter oh well" said Naruto

 **Theres chapter 5 I know it was rushed but I wanted to get to the confrontation between naruto and the others but I hope I did well enough as for the song it was something I tend to listen to when I write any way remember to review and vote on my poll NeoGamer93 out.**


	6. Chapter 6 Confrontation

**Hey everyone here's another chapter of Noah Clan Returns. Now there were a couple of reviewers wondering about this story let's address them shall we.**

 **The Guest: I am sorry that it was rushed but like I said it was to get to the confrontation I hope this makes up for it. I'm glad you like the idea of me using the movie and yes her bell is the innocence. Thanks for the recommendation about the innocence but I'm just going to use the gedo mazo since I only did zabuzas sword because it was something that helped naruto become how he is now. Thanks again and I hope you continue reading.**

 **CCG's Ninja: I'll try to write longer chapters if you want you can be my beta reader for this story. Thanks for the idea for using Kurama on Sakura. As for the akatsuki I had actually intended to leave them out off this but your idea is better so I'll use that as for the lightning abilities he know what skin had when he fought kanda and the chidori and raikiri he also know the chidori spear and shield since I actually based the timeline from shippuden after the tenchi bridge episode so sasori is already dead here if you have any ideas for narutos abilities be it Noah or shinobi skills doesn't matter just tell me in a review thanks for reading.**

 **With that done here's the next chapter please read review and vote on my poll.**

Standing before them was none other then Naruto but he was different, his skin was greyish colored his eyes that were once blue were now golden amber his spiky hair was smoothed back and gone was the orange jumpsuit in its place was a black suit and pants something one would wear if they were going somewhere fancy.

'Na-naruto-Kun wow he looks better like that' thought Hinata as she has a blush on her face from seeing her crush.

'...' Neji thought as he was focused on Naruto to see if anything happens.

'YOSH I have found you my rival' thought Lee as he stood next to his friends.

'So I finally get to have my chance to kill you demon' thought Sakura with a scowl on her face as she stares at Naruto.

As this going on all Naruto could think of was how the others were doing. 'I wonder how the others are doing well they can take care of themselves right now I have other problems to deal with'.

"So this is where you were hiding demon" said Sakura as she tightens her gloves ready for battle.

"Sigh again with the demon name calling seriously do I look like a demon I mean really just because of my new look you think I've changed" said Naruto as he looks at the Konoha Ninjas.

"You are a demon doesn't matter how you look at it and I'm here to end you" said Sakura.

"Ahhh kit shut her up her screeching is grating on my ears" said Kurama as he held his ears in pain.

"Heh I'll do you one better go show them what a Biju Akuma can do" said Naruto with a smirk that Kurama matched as he got ready as the others got into fighting stances.

With that the fight started with Shion staying out of it. Both Naruto and Kurama took on their opponents with Naruto taking on Neji, Hinata and Lee while Kurama fought Sakura.

"So it has come to this huh guys" said Naruto as he faced his old friends.

"Pl-please Naruto-kun just come back everyone back home misses you I miss you we don't have to fight" said Hinata as she stands before Naruto. "It's as Hinata says Naruto well aside from Sakura everyone else misses you" said Neji as Lee nods in agreement.

"Sigh I know that and I do miss them but I can't go back I'm a Noah now I finally have a family please if you guys care about me you just have to let me go" said Naruto.

"As much as we want to Naruto we can't you Know our village secrets you know we have to bring you back" said Neji as they reluctantly got into fighting stances.

"Sigh so be it I just hope that you'll forgive me" said Naruto with that they began to fight.

Naruto started off by sending a wave of dark matter which caused the others to dodge and be separated where Naruto created 2 shadow clones and had them face off with one opponent each.

(Naruto vs Hinata)

As his clones fought Neji and Lee the real Naruto fought Hinata. "Please Naruto-Kun don't make me fight you I don't want to hurt you" said Hinata in sadness at having to fight the one she loves.

"Like I said Hinata I can't go back because if I do I will have no choice but to kill those I care for in the village" said Naruto.

With that and a very reluctant Hinata they began fighting. This time Hinata started by charging toward Naruto attempting to use the gentle fist to shut down Narutos Chakra to disable him but is dodged after a few try's she decides to go with a different approach and backs up giving Naruto the chance he needs to summon clones that attack Hinata who uses the 64 palm protection to destroy the clones seeing that his clones were defeated Naruto goes into a taijutsu match with Hinata.

As he gets closer he dodges her palm strike and sends a punch which she blocked but before she can do anything else she had to jump back to avoid getting shocked having seen with her byakugan that Naruto was molding chakra into his hands. After a few minutes of dodging Naruto is able to grab Hinata and shock her until she loses consciousness. "I'm sorry I had to fight you please forgive me Hinata" said Naruto as he took Hinata back to shion and waited until his clones were done as he does he sees Kurama com back with a piece of Sakuras pants in his mouth. "So how did it go Kurama"? Asked Naruto.

"Ehh she was easy to take down even with her training and if your wondering yes I did bite her in the ass and tore off a piece" said Kurama with a snicker which Naruto shared "heh good one Kurama rest for now" said Naruto.

(Naruto clone vs Neji)

No words were spoken between them they just started fighting with Naruto using a dark matter wave to keep Neji at bay knowing how dangerous he is with the gentle fist. What he wasn't expecting was to be blown back by an air palm from Neji sending him back. "So you have a few tricks up your sleeve huh" said Naruto as he got his balance after the attack with that he creates a rasengan with dark matter and charges Neji while moving faster then before since he was using lightning to enhance his speed giving Naruto the chance to knock Neji unconscious. With that the Clone took Neji to the original then dispersed.

(Naruto clone vs Lee)

Knowing that Lee is the faster one even with the enhancement from using lightning the clone knew that he had to be careful against Lee with that he brought out his lightning abilities by coating his body in it with that the fight started with Lee rushing toward Naruto and managed to land a hit sending Naruto back a few feet.

"Heh you've gotten stronger huh Lee" said Naruto as he regains his balance.

"Yes I have my friend though it pains me to fight you I will do so if it means brining you home" said Lee.

"While I appreciate and respect your dedication to the village and your friends I'm afraid that I can't go back I'm sorry" said Naruto with that they resumed fighting.

Naruto coated his hands with dark matter enhanced lightning and went into a taijutsu bount with Lee after trading blows for a few minutes they decided to end the fight with Naruto powering up a dark Matter rasengan and Lee opened the inner gates with that Naruto rush Lee but was dodged giving Lee the Chance to use the reverse lotus managing to defeat the clone. After that he went back towards the original only to see his friends defeated.

"Ah so you managed to beat my clone well done but as you can see the others have been defeated though they are alive just unconscious anyway I have business elsewhere" with that he went to wake Kurama who was laying next to Shion as he passed her without anyone noticing he grabs something off her "hey Kurama come on its time to go" said Naruto.

"Alright kit I'm up where are we going" said Kurama as he stretches.

"Ehh probably just wander around for a bit I don't know" said Naruto as they got ready to leave.

"Wait Naruto" yelled Lee but it was too late Naruto and Kurama were already gone. "Sigh dang it so close well nothing left to do but wait for the others to wake up and head back how are you feeling shion were you hurt"? Asked Lee.

"No I'm alright" said shion as she dusts off her coat only to realize something "wait where's my bell"!? Shion asked after not being able to find it.

(with Naruto)

After leaving the others both Naruto and Kurama are walking around Naruto is holding Shions bell before he destroys it and the innocence with it.

"Well another Innocence destroyed and another encounter with my old friends what a day huh Kurama".

"Yea it was but what can you do I mean nothing could have allowed us to know when of if any of your old friends will show up you know". Said Kurama as they continued walking.

"I guess your right anyway let's not dwell on that anymore" said Naruto as he continued walking. After a few hours of walking they came upon a random village where they decided to rest for the night.

The next day they awoke and started planning on what to do next when a person came up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto" said the person as he sat down.

"Hmmm oh! Hey Tyki what's up"? Asked Naruto as he sees who addressed him.

"Nothing much the place I've been to didn't seem to have Innocence, what about you"? Asked Tyki.

"I had just come from demon country I was able to find an Innocence and destroy it and yet again I had met some of my friends from Konoha I had expected Tsunade not to give up so easily but that's how she is I guess" said Naruto.

"Yea I guess any ninja village leader would want any of their ninja back especially if they really cared about them" said Tyki.

"Yea before becoming a Noah and even now I still see her as family along with the others that's why I hold back on killing them" said Naruto.

"Heh just like me you value your human friends huh" said Tyki.

"I guess your right anyway what do you plan to do now"? Asked Naruto.

"I don't know maybe head back home on the ark to relax until the Earl sends me out again, what about you"? Asked Tyki.

"I don't know I was thinking to head back to the ark myself to report on my search then see what I do from there" said Naruto with that they got up and left after Naruto returned the keys to the room he rented for the night.

(with the konoha team)

After waking up from being knocked out after Naruto left The Konoha Ninjas took Shion back to the palace where she lives and stayed the night. Just as soon as the sun was up they started heading back to the village.

"UGH I can't believe that asshole sicked that fucking monster on me and that said monster bit me on the ass"! Yelled Sakura.

"Well if you had kept you mouth shut it wouldn't have happened" said Hinata as both Neji and Lee wisely choose to stay out of it.

"I can't believe that even when you saw what he has become and what he has done to you you still care about him" said Sakura.

"Because unlike you who has always been shallow and only care about looks can't see pass that" said Hinata pissing off Sakura.

"Shallow! Ohhh you bitch you have a lot of fucking nerve to call me shallow you demon lover"! Said Sakura who rounded on Hinata.

"Call me what you will I don't care I'm just glad that Naruto doesn't have to put up with you bitchy attitude" said Hinata.

"Ok that's it bitch I've had it with that your attitude" said Sakura as she molds chakra into her fist to knock Hinata out but is dodged and struck from behind with a gentle fist strike which knocks her unconcious for the rest of the trip.

After continuing toward the village and heading toward the Hokages tower where they explained what happened on the mission.

"So Naruto was there as well and he had helped the priestess kill moryo and upon meeting him you tried to convince him but he still refused to come back which lead you to fight and lose to him again" said Tsunade.

"Yes that's what happened Hokage-sama" said Neji.

"Very well your dismissed" said Tsunade with that the team left her to her thoughts.

(With Naruto)

After returning home on the ark Naruto went to report to the Earl.

"Ahh Naruto my boy come tell me about your mission" said the Earl.

"The mission went well I actually found and destroyed another Innocence but I had another run in with my old friends" said Naruto as he explained what happened on the Mission.

"Heh well as long as we destroy the Innocence and your able to handle your old friends I see no trouble so far keep up the good work my boy" said the Earl.

Just then an Akuma came rushing in. "MY LORD MY LORD WE HAVE A PROBLEM"! Yelled the Akuma as he entered.

"What is it"!? Asked the Earl.

"My lord I was with Mistress Road as she searched her given area for any Innocence when out off nowhere we were attacked by this young boy in a black coat with a silver edge he managed to kill the rest of the team by then another person with the same clothes as the boy only this person was female showed up and was able to subdue Road after she attempted to flee and sent me here to get you" said the Akuma.

"SHIT! Lord Millenium I'll go after them"! Said Naruto as he followed the Akuma to where Road is.

"So you've finally show yourselves huh well then let the real show begin" said the Earl as he started planing on how to deal with the Exorcists.

 **Well there's chapter 6 I hope I did well enough on this chapter if you guys have any ideas on how the next chapter goes let me know in a review if you thought I could have done better with this chapter review on it and or pm me if you want. NeoGamer93 out.**


	7. Chapter 7 Rescue

**Welcome readers to the next chapter of the Noah return now for some review feedback.**

 **CCG's Ninja: thanks for being honest about the beta thing I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter thanks again for the suggestion about kumo as for the plot idk yet if I should do a strictly naruto verse or d gray man verse or to mix the 2 every so often since the manga has finished to my knowledge anyway af for the d gray man verse I think there's enough I can work with well we'll see soon enough.**

 **Za worlda: glad you liked the chapter and story so far.**

 **Guest: I know your probably thinking how could road be captured and not killed well I had her captured since the Exorcists thought they could interogate her as to how the Noah were still alive as for how easily she was caught it was because she was taken by surprise and I know she mind rapped many people but this was the best way to start on the naruto road pairing since it would be impossible for the ninjas to capture her since they are weak compared to her regardless of how strong they are now as to the relationship between naruto and road being a family very genetically distant but a family none the less remember if you've read the manga I believe chapter 330 and up when Allen shows sign of becoming the fourteenth road still has feeling for him and when sherill interrogated bookman when road had disappeared after rescuing Allen he asked "what relationship did road have with the original fourteenth" so I am basing it off that hope that helps.**

 **The guest: yes he will interact with the others I had just went with how the anime of d gray man went at the begining since only Tyki road and the earl were ever shown until the Noah's ark arc came around and introduced the rest.**

 **God of all: thanks hope you keep enjoying the story.**

 **Now with that done please remember to read and review this and my other stories.**

After leaving the Earl Naruto, Kurama and the Akuma ran through the ark heading out to save Road. 'Please hold on Road I'm coming' thought Naruto as he continued to run. "Akuma can you tell me what happened"? Asked Naruto as they continued running. "Like I had told Lord Millenium we were just searching with Mistress Road looking for Innocence and iching to let loose on the humans we were about to ask her if we could have some fun, but before we could out of nowhere we were attacked by these black clad people how they knew about us being Akuma I have no clue they had managed to kill the others just as Road opened a doorway to escape they overpowered her I had tried to help her but she just sent me to the ark to inform the Earl, as to their abilities one had a claw like weapon gray in color with sharp fingers the other used some weird boots to attack she was also using acrobatics and shockwaves against us that's all I could see before going back" said the Akuma as they neared the town that Road was captured in. "Alright I'll take it from here you return and inform the Earl that I'll return with Road soon" said a serious looking Naruto. "At once Lord Naruto" said the Akuma as it left.

"So how are you going to do this"? Asked Kurama as he stood near his partner.

"First I'm going to feel Roads energy signature to find her then see what trouble she's in and go from there" said Naruto as they enter the town in human and fox form respectfully along the way Naruto feels out for Roads energy and soon finds it along with 3 unfamiliar energies though he did feel that the energy felt the same as the Innocence but stronger. "Alright I found her and she seems to be surrounded by 3 others lets play this safe let's go Kurama" said Naruto as they reach a clearing where he sensed Road was.

"Ugh Wh-where am I" asked a groggy Road as she looks around the unfamiliar clearing in a forest thinking how she got there until she remembered what happened to her 'that's right I had been caught by surprise and captured I hope that the Akuma was able to get help' thought Road as she tried to move only to see that she was tied up and by doing that alerted the others that she was awake.

"So your finally awake huh well that's good now I will ask you some questions and if you refuse to answer i'll start cutting off body parts understand"? Asked a tall blue haired man with a sword.

"Heh if you think I'll talk you can go blow yourself asshole" said Road.

"So it's the hard way huh well don't say I didn't warn you" said the man just then the two people who attacked her showed up. "Hey Kanda has she woken up yet asked the female of the group followed by the other man. "Yes I was just about to interrogate her when you and bean sprout came in". Said the now named Kanda. "Ugh how many times do I have to tell you my Name is Allen Kanda" said Allen while Lenalee just watched on as it went on. "Come on guys lets just get this over with and head back, now what can you tell us about the Earls plot" asked Lenalee.

"HA you can bite me bitch I am not telling you anything". Said road with a smug look on her face which caused Lenalee to get upset and slap Road and stand back as Kanda stepped up "we don't have time to fuck around here Noah tell us what we want to know or else" said Kanda as he unsheathed Mugen and points it at Road.

"Ha you don't have the fucking guts you bastard but go ahead do it since I'm not telling you shit" said Road as she has a bored look on her face.

"Fine have it you're way" said Kanda as he goes to kill Road unaware of the other person watching this whole thing.

After having arrived in a tree near the clearing he took the time to get a feel for the Exorcists energy level.

"Hmm from what I can feel the silver haired boy and the dark haired girl are about chunin level but the tall one is about Jonin level nothing I can't handle but the tall one seems familiar though why is that" Naruto asked himself as he thinks about a way to go about rescuing Road. "Alright Kurama this is what we'll do you take care of the girl and the silver haired boy I'll take the tall one myself don't play around though just finish it quick and as I keep the other one busy get Road out of there understand"? Asked Naruto as he prepared to jump in as he saw that the tall was about to kill Road. "Yes kit" said Kurama as he prepared to jump in as well.

After that they both jumped into the clearing and rushed toward the Exorcists alerting them to their presence but were caught by surprise causing them to be blindsided by a dark matter blast causing them to be separated with Kurama taking on Lenalee and Allen as Naruto takes on Kanda.

"Heh you Noah must have a death wish coming out into the open regardless come and face your death by the mighty Mugen" said Kanda as he prepares for battle.

"Heh aren't you full of yourself though answer me this why do you look familiar I feel like I've seen you before"? Asked Naruto as he stands before Kanda.

"How the hell should I know I'm sure I have never seen you before" said Kanda.

"Oh well then enough talk I'll show you the might of the new Wrath of Noah" said Natuto as lightning starts to cover his hands.

'WHAT NO WAY I KNOW I KILLED HIM AND THIS ONE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HIM COULD HE BE A NEW NOAH'!? Thought Kanda as he gets ready.

With that they battle began with Naruto rushing toward Kanda and tries to punch him but Kanda dodges him and tries to slash him but Naruto dodges and jumps back, taking this time Kanda activates Mugen and sends demonic creatures toward Naruto but was dodged as Naruto dashed past them toward Kanda with a rasengan ready which connects sending Kanda back a few feet before regaining his balance and charges Naruto attempting to slice him seeing that he didn't have time to dodge Naruto grabs a Kunai and reinfursed it with Dark Matter and lightning causing him to be in a stalemate with Kanda who take the chance to ask Naruto something.

"Tell me are you really the Wrath of Noah"? Asked Kanda as he struggles against Naruto.

"Yes I am I had been chosen to take up this mantle after my predecessor was killed hold on you wouldn't happen to be Kanda would you"? Asked Naruto as he takes a look at Kanda's face but all he gets is silence. "I see so that's where I know you from heh well I guess I should surpass him by killing you said Naruto as he pushed Kanda back and begins building up him chakra in his hands as he goes through hands signs and created a chidori in both hands and starts charging toward Kanda Faster then he was before and nails Kanda with both chidoris against his chest shocking Kanda and forcing him back. After receiving the attack Kanda falls on one knee with his sword being used as a crutch.

"Pant... Pant... Ugh you're stronger then he was" said Kanda as lightning randomly shows all over his body as he tries to get up.

"Oh your still alive and can still move huh"? Said Naruto as he walks over toward Kanda intending on finishing the job when Kurama Starting walking by Naruto.

"Oh Kurama I see your done did you have fun"? Asked Naruto as he saw his partner. "Oh I certainly did kit they gave me a good fight but I still managed to beat them" said Kurama with a smirk on his face. "And Road"? Asked Naruto as he was close to Kanda. "She's safe while you were fighting I was able to take her beyond the tree line after untying her but she refused to leave without you" said Kurama.

"Well then I guess I shoul wrap this up, count yourself lucky Kanda you have avoided death this day but next we fight you will die" said Naruto with that he uses his lightning attack shocking Kanda until he falls unconcious as Naruto reveals in the screams of his opponent. After he was done both Naruto and Kurama walked over to where Road was. "Hey Road are you ok"? Asked Naruto as he approaches her. "Yea I'm ok thanks for the save back there I guess I got careless" said Road with a upset look on her face. "Ehh don't worry about it now come on we need to report back to Lord Millenium" said Naruto with that they all head back to the ark.

The trip was uneventful for the most part with only the sound of the animals being heard as they walked Road couldn't help but think back on what she saw as Naruto fought. 'I guess what Lord Millenie said was true about not everything being what they seem, just by watching Naruto fight showed as much and the power he unleashed as he fought is nothing to laugh at' thought Road as she walked beside Naruto, "Hey Naruto what was that attack you used near the end the one that shocked Kanda"? Asked Road.

"Oh that was the Chidori it's a lightning ability that when used can either pierce or just shock an enemy" said Naruto as he shows her the chidori before letting it dissipate. "That's cool I guess becoming the Wrath of Noah worked out for you huh" said Road, "Heh I guess it did anyway let's keep moving we have to report in" said Naruto. "Right" answered Road. Soon enough they arrived back on the ark "Alright Kurama you can go and rest I'll call for you when or if we got another mission" said Naruto with that Kurama went off toward their room on the Ark "alright kit see you later" said Kurama as he leaves. A few minutes after that both Naruto and Road arrive to the dining room where everyone that wasn't on a mission was there.

"Hey everyone we're back" said Naruto as they both took their seats as their food was already being brought to them.

"OH THANK GOD YOUR SAFE ROAD-CHAN WHEN I HEARD YOU'D BEEN CAPTURED I WAS SO WORRIED" yelled Sheril roads father as he hugs her with tears in his eyes.

"Aww come on dad I'm not a young girl despite my appearance I can take care of myself I was just caught off guard this time" said Road in embarrassment as she is hugged by her father, don't get her wrong she love him but he can be over bearing sometimes.

"Hey Sheril how's everything been asked Naruto as he watched this go on.

"Oh I'm fine thank you for saving Road" said Sheril as he bows toward Naruto.

"Hey come on no need to bow its just what family does for each other" said Naruto.

"Well said my boy" said the Earl you can tell me about it later any way since everyone who isn't out on missions lets eat by the way what about everyone else how did your missions go" asked the Earl.

"Sigh nothing to report of importance my area didn't have any innocence but it wasn't a total bust I had left the Akuma with me to be stationed in the town to keep survailence and if they so choose to they are able to level up" said Wisely.

"Ehh like Wisely it was a bust but from what I saw there were a few people who seemed weird, one person looked like a jester and another was tall but seemed to keep his eyes closed don't know if he was blind of not" said Jasdevi.

"So far of the many targets you gave me only a quarter of them have been killed" said Tyki as he had a bored look on his face.

"Ahh excellent my children excellent now let's just finish our meals and call it a night Naruto tomorrow come see me for your next mission ok" said the Earl.

"Alright" said Naruto with that the others continued eating and talking.

"Hey Naruto how did it feel fighting the Exorcists" asked Wisely.

"Ehh it wasn't that tough I had Kurama take on a silver haired boy and dark haired girl whil I fought Skins killer but I easily overpowered him, though I let them live for now" said Naruto.

"Oh wow that's sounds like an awesome fight wish I could have seen it" said Jasdevi.

"Oh yea it was anyway I'm heading off to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow goodnight" said Naruto.

"Night" everyone else said as they too decided to call it a night.

 **Thats chapter 7 I hope you enjoyed it please review and vote on my poll it will only be up till the end of the week. NeoGamer93 out.**


	8. Chapter 8 new mission

**chapter 8**

 **Hello fellow readers and writers NeoGamer93 here sorry for the long hiatus i had become a bit lazy on 5he writing and had been looking for a job but im back. With that heres the next chapter of Noah clan return.**

it was a few hours after the exorcists were beaten by the new Wrath of Noah, and they had jist returned'to the inn they were staying at to discuss what happened.

"Well that could have gone better". Said Alan as he sat down on the bed in the room.

"Yeah thats true that Akuma was different from the other level 3s that we have faced so far". Said lenalee as she entered the room.

"Yea your right this level 3 was different not only in appearance but abilities as well, i know that upon evolution they gain new abilities but this one seemed different". Said Alan.

"How so?" asked Kanda as he sat upon the floor, with his weapon by his side.

"Well usually level 3s take there time and toy with us for a bit before going for the kill, this one though just went straight for the kill from the get go we barely held our own against it, yet as we fought i could swear it wasn't going all out like it was either testing us or just being a diversion to stall us". Said Alan.

"Hmm that is strange but that is the least of our worries the Noah that attacked us was none other than the wrath of Noah". Said Kanda as he recalled his fight against the Noah.

'How is this possible i know i killed Skin, and this noah didn't look like him so could it be that the noah of wraths memories were awakened in a new host. That would explain how the noah knew of me even if we hadn't seen or heard of each other before'. thought Kanda.

"WHAT! YOU MEAN THE WRATH OF NOAH STILL LIVES! I THOUGHT YOU KILLED HIM". Exclaimed Alan in shock while Lenalee had a shocked face as well.

"I did and he is dead but the Noah genes and memories were given to another host and this one is more powerful that skin". Said Kanda.

"(Sigh) in any case we best get some rest we need to head out tomorrow morning and report back". Said Lenalee as she and the others turned in for the night.

 **The next morning.**

After having awoken and having breakfast, Naruto meet up with the Earl for his next mission.

"Ahh good morning my child are you here for your new mission". Asked the Earl from his rocking chair.

"Good morning my Lord, yes im actually here for my new mission" said Naruto as he approached the Earl.

"Thats good to hear though ypu may hate this mission after i tell you". Said the Earl with sone hesitation.

Seeing the Earl hesitate upon giving him his mission sent warning bells off in Naruto's head.

"Wh-what's the mission"? Naruto asked as he prepared for it.

"Well according to some of the akuma there has been some innocence activity, but its the location that is the part ypull hate". Said the Earl.

"Umm ok where is it"? Asked Naruto.

"Sadly its in your old village im sorry bit youre the best one for the job aince you know the place best it wont be a problem will it"? Asked the Earl.

"Well its not ideal but i will glady head back there, who knows maybe it will be a good way to return waht they have done to me, so what is the item im to look for here". Asked Naruto.

"Its good to hear you are willing to do this, as for the item i have no clue all i know is that tjere was active innocence in the village you'll have to find it and destroy it". Said The Earl.

"Alright consider it done my Lord". Said Naruto as he left to gather the Akuma for the mission.

After getting his Akuma and Kurama they headed bavk to Konoha.

"So how are you feeling about going back to thie village kit"? Asked Kurama as they walked through the forest.

"Honestly I'd rather avoid coming back to this place for both avoiding the hate and not wanting to fight my old friends anymore than i have already you know". Said Naruto.

"Yeah i know but what can you do". Replied Kurama.

After a bit more walking they came upon the gates and knowing what could and would happen if he just walked in sent the akuma and Kurama to discreetly enter thw village and he willingly walked through the gate not even stopping to sign in nor for the shocked looks the villagers had as he walked knowing it was only a matter of time until he would be faced with his old friends.

And speak of the devils, just as he reached the market district he was stopped by all his old friends and their sensei's.

"So you have returned Naruto i wonder if this is a friendly meeting or will you still fight us". Said his former teacher.

"..." Naruto stayed silent as he looked upon all his old friends as he saw them blocking his way.

 **And thats chapter 8 i know its real short but this was just the start the next chapter and maybe the ones after will be about the innocence in konoha. Hope you liked it please leave a review i would like to hear from you all and if you wamt to see something happen or have an idea for something or someone please feel free to send me the ideas in the reviews. NeoGamer93 out.**


	9. Chapter 9 Return

**Hey fellow readers and writers NeoGamer93 here with the next chapter of Noah clan returns. Im glad you all like the story i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **I dont own anything.**

The day started like any other, the villagers were starting their day, shop owners were opening their stands, people were walking around the village and the ninjas were either leaving on a new mission or returning from one. It was a peaceful day for the hidden leaf village.

"Man this is so boring, nothing exciting ever happens". Said Kotetsu, one of the gate guards.

"Yeah i know what you mean". Replied Izumo the other gate guard as they watched the main gate for any one seeking entry. As they go about their day they saw someone coming, but the person was to far to see who it was.

"Hey who is that"? Asked Kotetsu as they watch the person approaching them.

"Hmm i dont know i cant really make out any features, just in case be ready". Said Izumo as they both got ready to react in case this was an enemy, but they weren't prepared for who the person was and just as soon as the man came close to see his features out they couldn't believe who had just walked into their village.

"Uhh... Was that who i think it was"?! Asked Kotetsu with wide eyes and shocked face.

 _"Uhh_ yeah i think so, if so then im heading towards the Hokages tower and informing her of the situation. Said Izumo as he took the roof tops kmowing that the hokage would want to know about this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day started out like any other the ninjas were coming and going to and from missions and reporting in, half the time it felt like she lived in the tower with everything she had to take care of. At times she even slept on her desk during long nights todau was no exception. The night before she had stayed late going over reports from completed mission and had fallen asleep sometime during the night, only to be awaken by her first apprentice Shizune.

'Sigh, it must have been a long night for her to have slept at her desk again'. Thought Shizune as she entered the office to see her master asleep at her desk. After entering she approached the desk and awoke Tsunade.

"My lady, its time to get up". Said Shizune as she gently shakes Tsunade.

Feeling the shaking and her name being called Tsunade woke up and rubbed her tired eyes and looks at Shizune.

"Oh good morning Shizune how is everything so far"? Asked Tsunade as she stretched.

"Good morning my Lady so far everything is quiet nothing to report that beeds immediate attention". Said Shizune as she stands before Tsunade.

"Well thats good then, come on lets get re..." was as far as she got before.

"LADY TSUNADE! LADY TSUNADE! I HAVE NEWS FROM THE FRONT GATE! Yelled Izumo as he barged into the office.

"What is it?! Whats happened"!? Asked Tsunade as she stood up from her chair.

"Pant... Pant... Its its Naruto ma'am hes returned"! Exclaimed Izumo.

"Wh-what did you just say". Asked Tsunade as she and Shizune had shocked expressions on their faces after hearing that the one they have been looking for has returned.

'Is it true have you really returned'. Thought Tsunade as she stood in the office in shock.

As this was going on the market district was abuzz with activity as the rookie 12 as they were named in their youth stood before the one they have longed to see again.

"So you have returned Naruto, but i wonder if this will be a friendly reunion or will it be a fight". Said His former teacher Kakashi as he and the other teams stood before Naruto.

"Sigh like i have been telling everyone that has come after me i have not betrayed the village but i have no allegiance to it either, but to answer your question its a friendly one im just here for something then ill be on my way but i guess i can spend some time with you guys before then". Said Naruto as he stood calmy before them. Hea4ing that he wont attack them they relax and start to approach him when out of nowhere they had to jump back as something came down upon him.

"YOU HAVE ALOT OF NERVE COMING BACK AFTER PULLING THAT STUNT YOU FUCKING GAKI". Yelled Tsunade who after getting ober her shock went searching through the village when she came upon the market district and saw who she was looking for and proceeded to give him a piece of her mind.

"Heh still as violent as ever ehh Baa-chan". Said Naruto as he stood before her with no scratches on him, which shocked everyone know that if Tsunade couldn't do anything to him than they knew they had no chance on fighting him.

After getting over their shock Naruto embraced Tsunade which she returned after a few seconds.

"Im glad to see you Baa-chan". Said Naruto as he released her and jumped away avoiding the swipe from her.

"Ugh i wish you would stop calling me that gaki". Said Tsunade though she had a smile at hearing the nickname after so long.

"Hehe not going to happen". Replied Naruto.

"Sigh any way come on lets head to the tower there you can tell me what youve been up to since leaving". Said Tsunade as they started to head to the tower, everyone was happy tjat their lost comrade was back even if he said that he was leaving after finishing what he needed to do here, well all but one was happy.

'Ugh i can believe he actually had the nerve to come back i wish he would have stayed away'. Thought Sakura in anger.

After entering the tower and going into the office they all stood in the room where Naruto told them about his role as a noah and what they were and what he had been doing.

"So thats the story, ive become a Noah and belong wIth the family looking for innocence and any exorcists. Thats why when you guys found me I was their i was looking for innocence i had actually found some one was Zabuzas sword and the other was Shions bell. Now as to why i have returned was that our sources told us that there was innocence here in the village thats why the Earl sent me here i have too find it and destroy it, problem is that i have no idea where or what this innocence can be so i need your help, have any of you seen anything different or strange occur in the village"? Asked Naruto as he stood before the group.

"Sadly no, not that i can recall anyway, what about you guys"? Asked Tsunade as she looked at the group.

As they thought aboutbit they couldn't think of anything that would help.

"Sigh well i giess tjats ok but first let me call back my group give me a sec". Said Naruto as he approached the window.

 _"All akuma are to report to the Hokages tower return to me"._ Said Naruto and no sooner than saying that did these mechanical beasts show up in the office scaring everyone else until one was seen that stood out the most.

"YOU!" Yelled Sakura as she saw the fox Akuma that bit her in the ass on her last mission.

"Ahh its you hows your ass since i bit it"? Adked Kurama as he smirked at her scared expression.

"Ok thats enough Kurama, alright these are my akuma they are here to help me find the innocence in the village you are to leave them alone as they do and Akuma no killing we dont need the village coming after our heads as we are here now go search the village if ypu encounter the innocence or any exorcists come infome me immediately dont take any chances, now go". With that they took off and started searching.

As they left everyone else was speechless as they saw the monstrosities that Naruto haf with him.

 **Well thats chapter 9 of the Noah clan retuns hope ypu like the chapter please review and give any ideas for what the innocence could be i have something in mind but i would like to hear what you guys think it should be. NeoGamer93 out.**


	10. Chapter 10 search for the innocence

**Hey fellow reader's and** writer's **neogamer93 here with the next chapter of the Noah clan returns. First I would like to apologise for the lateness of the chapter but I have been busy with work but now I have the time to do a new chapter with that let's go.**

 **Now for review response.**

 **Eternity456: Glad you are enjoying the story thanks for the ideas it actually got me thinking on doing it and the pairing was going to be a Naruto x road x Hinata since the beginning as you've probably seen that I had him be the one to save her as for the Hinata situation I may do something like how the anime did it where she puts herself in danger just to protect him only I don't know how I'm going to do that because I'm going to have him a little op not godlike but think pain level after he was introduced in fighting jiraiya.**

 **With that let the chapter begin please remember to read and review.**

Its been a week since his return and the village has become lively again though when the villagers realized who had returned they gave him the same treatment as before. Same old looks of hatred and disgust and some even tried to scare him off only to be surprised by the killing intent that radiated off of him just by looking them in the eye.

So far the search for the innocence has been fruitless no matter what they did they just couldn't find anything about the whereabouts of it. So far nothing has shown up that would be described as otherworldly in the village. As the search was going on Naruto had decided to catch up with the others and see if they by chance would know something with that he had sent his clones to find the others and have them meet up at training ground 7.

After waiting half an hour all of his friends besides Sakura as she had just punched the clone out right which came as no surprise to Naruto.

After they had gotten to the training ground they each took a seat and waited for Naruto to talk.

"Well I'm glad you guys still consider me a comrade after the last times we saw each other". Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while the other just chuckled as his antics.

"Aww come on man there were no hard feelings from that, hell you actually gave us the opportunity to run knowing that it was never an option you'd do the same for us and you know it heh". Said kiba with his cocky smirk as his pet akamaru barked in agreement.

"That's right Naruto even though you may have become a Noah your still you nothing has really changed between any of us, not counting Sakura everyone here would do their absolute best to protect you no matter the cost". Said Ino as she leaned against the training post with her arms crossed and a gentle smile on her face.

"Heh thanks guys I couldn't ask for better friend's, anyway the reason I gathered you guys here was to ask if you guys have seen anything out of the ordinary around the village anything that can't be normally explained, like say a storm that came out of nowhere or something unexplainable". Asked Naruto as he looked to his friends.

Unfortunately they had not seen anything like that but there was something that caught someone's attention.

"Umm I don't know if this counts but I do seem to recall seeing something strange happen once some time ago". Said Hinata as she recalled that once when she was in a meeting with her team being briefed an a mission she could have sworn that the hokages necklace had glowed green but she had believed it to be the sun hitting it that caused it but now she wasn't sure.

"What was it Hinata"? Asked Naruto as he turned his attention to her which caused her to blush as he set his Amber eyes on her.

"W-well a while back buring a mission briefing I had seen the Hokages necklace glow with a green light at the time I had thought it was the sun hitting the jewel that caused it but now that I think about it it seemed strange because the flash seemed like it was from inside the jewel so maybe the jewel could be what your looking for". Said Hinata as she averted her gaze away from Naruto lest she faint from the attention he was giving her.

"Hey yeah now that you mention it I sorta remember seeing something like that too huh maybe she's right and it could be what your looking for Naruto". Said Kiba as he laid beside Akamaru.

"Maybe but if you're right _then_ this mission just got a little complicated I highly doubtful Baa-chan will be too happy upon hearing this but if it's true I have no choice but to destroy the necklace, sigh of all the things it could have been why that"? Naruto asked himself as he thought on how to go about asking Tsunade something like that.

"So what will you do now Naruto-kun"? Asked Hinata as she saw her crush thinking about something.

"I honestly don't know what to do now. Unless I can verify the assumption of the necklace being innocence I can't do anything, think back what was said at the briefing other than the mission parameters, what was said when you saw the glow"? Asked Naruto as they began to think back on the briefing.

'Hmm what was the topic when it happened'? Thought Hinata as she recalls the meeting.

 _Flashback._

 _Knock knock..._

 _"Come in" Said Tsunade._

 _As the door opens team Kurenai enters._

 _"Ah team Kurenai I was expecting you here I have an A ranked mission. You're to head to the land of waves it seems that there have been bandit attacks lately your job is to find and eleminate the badits that is your main objective understand"? Asked Tsunade as she gave the mission scroll to Kurenai._

 _"Yes Lady Hokage" replied the team._

 _"Good also remember your other objective if you run into him inform me before making a move and I'll see about sending a backup team if I can't I'll give the order to engage the target remember he is not to be killed only captured try diplomatic ways first if he refused then you have the go for force but wait for my response before anything else". Said Tsunade as the team got ready to head out._

 _"Yes Lady Tsunade we'll send out a message if we happen to see him there". Said Kurenai as she and her team prepared to leave when a mysterious glow caught the attention of both Kiba and Hinata just as they left. 'huh what was that flash of light, hmm probably just the sun hitting the jewel I guess' thought both Kiba and Hinata as they left._

 _Flashback over._

"Oh that's right the topic was the second objective it was about you if we had come across you at any point during the mission we were to send a message to Tsunade letting her know that we had found you when she spoke about you during the briefing she seemed a little depressed maybe the innocence was reacting to her emotions and it caused the glow". Said Hinata as she finished explaining the topic during the briefing.

"Hmm sounds like it, it is known that the innocence will react to the emotions of the accommodator for it whether they know or it or not". Said Naruto as he contemplated on how to ask Tsunade about the Necklace, as he does one of the Akuma showed up.

"Lord Nauto we have a problem". Said the Akuma.

"What is it". Asked Naruto.

"We were searching through the village for the innocence as we did we had discovered a group of exorcists we attempted to fight them when they got to a clearing but they were stronger than we thought and they destroyed half the group by then I had started leaving the area to come get you by now the rest should be dead only me and Lord Kurama are the last of the group, I'm sorry". Said the Akuma.

"Damnit well what can you tell me about them"? Asked Naruto.

"Well from what I saw there was a silver haired boy with a claw like arm, a red head with a hammer, a girl with big pig tails and a long haired swordsman each had there unique abilities". Said the Akuma.

'Damn it's those guys again well it seems that I have no choice but to fight them off before they get to Tsunade first'. Thought Naruto as he prepared to leave.

As he starts to leave his friends all come up to him and blocks his path with determined faces.

"Umm what are you guys doing"? Asked Naruto with and eyebrow raised.

"Heh if you think that your taking all the funny think again, we may not be Noah but there's one thing we are comrades and family if they mess with one of us they mess with all of us". Said Kiba with everyone agreeing.

Seeing them so determined to help him, Naruto couldn't help but smile seeing that they would risk fight with him against the ones who are the protectors of the world.

"Well in that case let's show them the might of the Leaf and Noah". Said Naruto as they all left the training ground in search for the exorcists.

As they did Naruto had a serious face, Kiba had a feral grin, shino and Neji had stoic expressions Hinata had a determined look shikamaru had a bored expression ino and choji had serious expressions, sai had a blank expression, Lee and ten-ten have excited expressions on their faces as they searched for the ones that would destroy their family.

 **Done that's chapter 10 hope you guys liked it next chapter will be the fight between the group against the exorcists. Remember to review. Neogamer93 out.**


	11. Chapter 11 Death

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter to Noah's clan return.**

After having heard that a group of exorcists were in the village the gang had decided to set up an ambush with everyone hiding in the forest of death while Naruto had gone out to find them.

After dealing with the Akuma the group continued walking through the village.

"Man I can't believe that there were Akuma here at least we took care of them but it confirms our suspicion that innocence is here, now all we have to do is find it and bring it back to the order". Said Lavi as he walked with the others.

"Yeah I just hope it goes smoothly, we were lucky that they were only level 2 Akuma but still it's best to keep our guard up just in case anyway maybe we should ask someone to see if they can help us in finding the innocence". Said Lenalee as she walked behind the group.

"Good idea maybe they have seen something that could lead us toward it". Said Allen as he kept searching the area in case anymore Akuma showed up while Kanda just kept quiet and alert when he sensed someone close by.

"Who's there"? He asked in suspicion as he had the group stop having sensed the person.

After being called out a blonde young man with blue eyes and a black and orange jumpsuit came from around the corner and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Heh sorry didn't mean to alarm you guys but with this being a ninja village you can understand that we are weary of any newcomers here, anyway you seem to be in need of help, is there anyway I can help"? Asked the young man as he approached the group.

"Maybe, have you by chance seen anything or heard of anything out of the ordinary happen in the village, anything that seemed too bizarre to explain"? Asked Allen.

"Hmm no can't say that I've had, but I can take you to the Homage maybe she knows something, by the way names Naruto". Said the now named Naruto.

"Yeah that sounds good thanks, anyway my Name's Lenalee and this is Allen, Kanda and Lavi". Said Lenalee as the group began following Naruto.

After walking for a few minutes they started to feel unease as the were getting close to a closed off area.

"Ok just so you know this is a real dangerous place so please don't get separated there are all sorts of wild animals in the forest much bigger then you've ever seen so stay close to me I'll be in the back of the group just in case". Said Naruto.

After hearing that the group minus Kanda got a little worried but pressed on into the forest with Naruto being last, unknown to them they were actually followed by another person who wear the same uniform that Lenalee had on.

After walking for a little bit farther they came to a clearing where they had stopped as Allen's eye had activated showing that an Akuma was near by, getting into there stances they awaited the Akuma to show up, and telling the young man to hide somewhere while they took care of it. After waiting the Akuma had showed up it was a Level 2 but something was wrong it seemed to just stand before them not doing anything, unsure of the actions or lack thereof they were about to attack when the unforeseen had happened being the closest to him Lavi was shocked unconscious by a lighting attack that came from the young man who lead them here.

"What the hell?! Naruto why did you do that"? Asked a shocked Lenalee as she turned toward Naruto who said nothing as his hair shadowed his eyes, all he did was lift his hand and snapped his fingers with that one action the other hidden ninjas came out of hiding and had surrounded the exorcists. Seeing this they were shocked even more that humans were fighting with the akuma, but what Happened next really surprised them as Naruto started laughing not only that but right there in front of them he changed as his skin turned ash colored gray and his eyes went from ocean blue to amber gold, his hair lost his spikeyness and smoothed out and his jumpsuit became a fancy suit one would wear to a fancy event.

But the most shocking thing was the Noah stigma that was across his forehead. Standing before them was none other than the wrath of Noah, the same one who rescued road from them some time ago.

"It's you"! Yelled Allen as he and the others quickly activated there innocence and prepared to fight.

"Ahhh see you remember me, but let's not bring up the past right now. So I have a feeling that I know what you guys are doing here, well more like I already know why your here and I can tell you now that you will not get it". Said Naruto as he and his friends started to get closer to the group.

'Damn this is bad I have no problem fighting the Noah clan but I'm not going to attack regular humans, we are meant to protect them don't they know the dangers of Akuma and why are they helping the Noah anyway don't they realize that they are out to destroy the world'. Thought Allen as he looked around the forest and saw that the humans were getting closer.

"What are you guys doing don't you know who you are helping, he's a Noah all they want is the destruction of the world". Said Lenalee as she tried to convince the humans that they were fight with the wrong side, sadly for her it fell on deaf ears as they didn't waver nor seemed to care as they continued to advance.

"It won't work exorcists they already have made their choice they don't care if the world will be destroyed see here we live by the beliefs that those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worse. It's that belief that helped them make the decision to help us because they are my friends". Said Naruto as he prepared to fight with that the ninjas attacked the exorcists.

Having a problem with fighting humans Allen had fallen easily after having been hit by a direct fang over fang from kiba and akamaru, Lenalee had fallen to the combined might of ino and Hinata having her chakra points blocked.

Kanda had held his own against Lee and nejis combined force but when his focus was all on them shikamaru traped him with his shadow possession and had taken a few juken hits that shut his chakra off.

After having been defeated they were rounded up and tied up.

"Well now that that's done how about you tell us anything you know of the innocence"? Asked Naruto but all he got in return was silence.

"(Sigh) so it's like that huh well we tried the easy way but since you refused to talk then I guess that there's only one thing to do now". Said Naruto as he prepared to torture the exorcists when he and the others had to jump back when they sensed another person about to hit them.

After having landed between them the unknown person had cut the exorcists free. "Is everyone ok". Asked the unknown person but from the voice it was female.

"Ugh yeah just a few bruises, nothing serious". Said Allen.

"That's good anyway you should head out of the village I'll buy you guys some time just get out of here". Said the unknown person.

"Are you sure about that they are quite dangerous especially the Noah". Said Allen.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine now get going". She said as she turned to face the Noah.

"Alright and thanks for the help by the way who are you"? Asked Allen as he got ready to leave.

"You can call me the kunoichi exorcist". Said the person now known as the kunoichi exorcist with that something seemed to click in Lenalees mind.

'No it can't be could it? Is she Sakura?!' thought Lenalee in shock as she and Allen grabbed the others and left the area.

"So I wonder who you are really, since you seem very confident about fighting us kunoichi exorcist". Said Naruto as he and the others stood before the new exorcist.

"Heh I'm surprised that you can't tell who I am since you all know me personally and it actually hurts that you can't figure it out". She said as she gets ready for a fight.

'Hmm so we know each other personally huh, but who is she... Wait is that.. no way it can't be but she could very well may be'. Thought Naruto as he looked closer and he was able to a pair of emerald green eyes that he knows too well.

"No fucking way. SAKURA"!? Yelled Naruto which shocked all the others.

"WHAT"!? Yelled everyone else as she dropped her hood and sure enough it was there comrade Sakura.

Everyone was shocked they had not known about this but now it all made sense, why she had been so adamant about Naruto being a demon and her sudden hate for him, it was all because she was one of the ones who opposed the millennium Earl and the Noah clan.

"Hehe so now it all makes sense, no wonder you were so obsessed with killing me you were an exorcist all along". Said Naruto.

"That's right I had known since the day you broke my arm what was happening to you and since then I had been trying to get the others to see you as the enemy but they kept firm to the belief you were still one of us and we're still human but you had stopped the moment you started turning into a Noah, I had known of the Earl and the Noah since I became an exorcist during the two years you had been gone, I had seen that the necklace you wore had the same properties of innocence and I was surprised that you would be joining us when it was time but before it could become active you had shown signs of becoming a Noah and then you disappeared from the village which had all but confirmed that you had changed but the necklace still has your innocence in it but with it being with lady Tsunade when ever she felt depressed from remembering you it would react which was the only clue that it was becoming active but now I fear that you are here to destroy it and I can't let that happen so now I'm here to kill you". Said Sakura as she prepared herself.

"Well then I guess you have made up your mind then let's finish this" said Naruto.

With that they both charged at each other beging the fight.

As they got close Sakura tried to use her strength to over power Naruto but had been dodged when he jumped back, not being deterred she continued the assault with little success. Having grown tired of dodging Naruto went on the offensive and was able to land a kick to her stomach that sent her back a few feet. After recovering from the hit and realizing that regular attacks won't be enough she called upon her innocence which were her gloves as they became incased in the green light of the innocence. With that Naruto had unleashed his dark matter energy and created a sword of pure lighting and got into a ready stance with that they each charged each other again.

As this was going on the others were talking between themselves about the secret that Sakura kept from them.

"Man who would have thought that forehead would actually have something like this hidden from all of us, granted there was no reason for her to reveal herself to us but it would have been nice to know, don't you think guys"? Asked Ino.

"Maybe but I guess she felt that by hiding this she would not worry us by being put on some more dangerous missions then the usual ones". Said Hinata as she kept watching the fight since it was getting to the point where they started using there respective energies against each other.

After having unleashed their respective energies they began fighting again.

Naruto came in with a upward vertical slash that was dodged, where Sakura swung her right fist toward him that was blocked by the sword but he was still sent back a few feet, after that he ran toward her faster then the others could follow and had passed by Sakura where she narrowly dodged the sword but still had gotten cut by her right arm, being made from lighting the sword actually caused her arm to go numb from the electricity.

Not one to fall so easily she turned and with her good arm attempted to kill Naruto with a straight punch to the heart which was blocked and she had been grabbed and shoulder tossed over Naruto and was sent into a tree back first which stunned her enough for Naruto to get close and prepare to end the fight.

After having sent Sakura toward the tree he enhanced his speed by sending lighting into his feet and rushed toward Sakura sword at the ready to stab her in the heart. After she say him with his sword at her heart all she could do was look up into his eyes and with a resigned face she just closed her eyes and was at peace with her death at his hands.

Seeing that she was accepting her fate he plunged the sword into her heart and killed his former comrade, after that and with tears in his eyes Naruto deactivated his sword and went about destroying her innocence.

Seeing the fight being finished the other all saddened that they lost a comrade she'd tears as they approached Naruto and helped him bring her toward the village to be buried.

 **Well that's chapter 11 hope you guys liked the little surprise I gave you guys hope this chapter was good and that I didn't rush it like the others any remember to review any ideas that you may have. Neogamer93 out**


	12. Chapter 12 innocence found

**Hello fellow reader's and writer's neogamer93 here with another chapter of the Noah clan returns. Hope you enjoy and remember to review.**

The villagers stood by with saddness hatred and fear as they watched the group of ninjas as they walked down the street toward the hokages tower. The reason for this was because of the one being carried in the "Demons" arms, she was none other than Sakura Haruno. As they continued to walk they heard what was being said.

"Do you see that? Think it's the demon finally showing it's true colors"? Asked one of the villagers as they saw who was carrying the dead kunoichi.

"Wouldn't surprise me if it was, for years it has lived among us but the hokages and shinobi just didn't see it for what it truly was now it's showing it's real self". Said another in response.

As the group heard this they were getting pissed that they were calling their friend a demon. Sure he had the kyuubi in him since birth but so what that didn't make him the demon itself. Especially now that they were no longer bound together. They wanted to do something but seeing as Naruto kept walking and ignoring the villagers they kept following him.

As they continued they were stopped by a tearful Mebuki haruno, Sakura mother, as she approached the Noah of wrath and saw her dead daughter she started crying in grief for the loss, as she did the other just felt more saddened at the image of a distraught mother as she cried for her daughter. Being in too much pain she turned and glared at the one she knew to have killed her.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER SO YOU FINALLY SHOW YOURE TRUE COLORS HUH!? WE ALL KNEW WHAT YOU REALLY WERE AND THIS JIST PROVES IT. THE THIRD AND FIFTH HOKAGES WERE AND ARE FOOLS FOR LETTING YOU DO AS YOU PLEASE NOW LOOK AT WHAT THATS BROUGHT US MY ONLY DAUGHTER DEAD BY YOUR HANDS, YOU DEMON"!. yelled Mebuki as she collapsed on to the floor crying her eyes out as other villagers started to agree and started yelling at the Noah.

"She right hes nothing but a demon".

"Monster".

"Let's finish what the fourth started".

These were some of what was yelled out to the Noah, but before anything else could happen the fifth showed up having seen the gathering of people, but what she saw shocked her to the core.

There in Narutos arms lay the body of her apprentice sakura. From the looks of hatred form the villagers and the saddened ones from the group she knew that she had lost one of her apprentices. Saddened by the revelation she just tells the group to follow her to the office.

Once there the group, at her request tells her what happened earlier. From the meeting of the exorcists to the ambush and the revelation of Sakura being an exorcist herself to her death at Narutos hands. As she continued to listen though saddened she understood that by being an exorcist and a Noah they both were going to fight at some point, it would also explain the reasons behind why Sakura started hating naruto so much after he accidentally Broke her arm.

"Though it is sad we have lost one of our own we must move on she will be she will be buried along side the rest of the fallen shinobi, latter on in the week. For now we need to discuss what we are to do with the other exorcists, you said they were looking for innocence right, and from what you've told me Sakura suspected that the necklace I gave you is the innocence they are looking for correct"? Asked Tsunade.

"From what Sakura told us yes it is, it seems that before I was even chosen to become a Noah I was to actually be an exorcist, like she was but upon my awakening I had given the necklace back to you as it would have served as a reminder of what I had left behind. Now I have to destroy it along with the innocence it contains".Naruto said sadly as he told tsunade what he has to do.

Though reluctant at first she gave the innocence to Naruto where he crushed boh the necklace and the innocence into dust by his dark matter abilities.

With that done and the burial plans being made the group left the tower and headed on home to rest for the sad and hard day they had.

 **And there's chapter 12 I know it's short but it was just a quick wrap up of this arc. If you want me to continue in konoha maybe I will come back if another incident or and innocence shows up other wise I will just have him pop in from time to time. I'll keep the poll for this chapter up for the rest of this month then I will close it hopefully I'll have more votes then I have now also I created a forum for the loud house. It called loud house no such luck story it's in the general forum near the end of the list page 1762 third from the top if you have seen loud house or know of it you are welcome to join. Neogamer93 out.**


	13. An

**Hello fellow readers and writers Neogamer93 here with a an.**

 **I am writing this to ask your opinion on how the story should go as you've seen I have killed off sakura, now here's where you guys come in, do you want her to stay dead or do you want to see her become an animal. I thought about going with the Akuma but first I want to see what you guys think of the idea leave a review on this with why you want to see such a scene, if you have suggestions then feel free to ask. Neogamer93 out.**


End file.
